nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Haumea
Haumea (ハウメア) is a dwarf planet type Celestial and a character appearing in the series Phantasmagnolia and Solar Emissary. She has most recently seen in the form of a small bird with a black head and white body, while being around Makemake. Haumea is a more mysterious character and not much is known of her past. Appearance Haumea wears a teal crop-top with light blue X-shaped collar and white frills for sleeves, along with a teal skirt with a white outer-layer. Along the outer-layer of the skirt are pink stars, and a lei made of pink carnations going around the waist with a pink ankle necklace flower around the left leg. She is barefoot. Her skin is tanned, and her eyes turquoise. Her hair is light blue and goes to her shoulders, one part held up by a pink hibiscus hair-tie on the side. Haumea's current appearance, however, is a small monochrome bird. The head being black, the body being white. Her height goes up to Makemake's knees. Personality Haumea is bubbly and serene, and was very popular among the humans on Earth for her lovely nature and caring attitude. Though she is seemingly easily intimidated, being quickly chased off and almost killed by said humans when they found out she was an alien, and her common appearances with Makemake - despite her looking scared or uneased. Not much else is known of her. Background Haumea used to live on Earth with the humans, though it is unknown how she came to live in a place that is absolutely forbidden for Celestials to live at. One day she was found out to be an alien, and possibly out of fear or ignorance, she was chased out and almost killed by the humans who used to love her. It is assumed Makemake, who saw Haumea as their only friend, came to save her life by putting her soul into a small bird. The mourning flowers on her planet have not blossomed, causing confusion on if she is truly dead or not. Haumea's Letter On March 31st 2019, a unique page was added to the Nebulamancers website in celebration of the anniversary of dwarf planet Makemake's discovery. The letter, titled "To my Dear Friend", appears to be written in the font Wingdings 3 and coded in a Caesar cipher, but when decoded will reveal this message: "To my Dear Friend. I know you won't read this, in fact, I don't really intend for you to, but I will still address it to you regardless. As I do on this day every Earth year. Thank you again for saving me. Even though it hurts, every movement is agony, I'm glad I could still spend more days living thanks to your efforts to save me. I miss you, a lot. I understand your reason for madness, and your desire to find out these secrets to prove your worth. But I still miss when you would smile and be happy. When we would play together and spend our days laughing. Now there is so much death. I’m growing numb... and it scares me. I know it's pointless to argue anymore, and as every day passes, I get less tolerant of this method. This method costs the lives of so many innocent children, even if you think will someday bring results. But I do still love you my friend. I want to see you smiling again someday soon. Even if the others won't remember as usual, I will always wish you happy birthday. ~Haumea" Thanks and credit to ChaoGalaxyWarrior on Discord for deciphering the letter! Relationships Haumea is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Makemake Haumea seems to be Makemake's only friend. Not much is known of their relationship, but Haumea has been shown to be scared and intimidated by Makemake in illustrations. Neptune Though in her relations, their relationship is unknown. It can be guessed they are friends due to the nautical theme they both share. Dahlia Le Verrier Though in her relations, their relationship is unknown. Basis Haumea is a personification of the dwarf planet Haumea. Haumea is a dwarf planet (and plutoid) located beyond Neptune's orbit, discovered on December 28th, 2004 by Michael E. Brown. The shape of Haumea is oval-shaped, unlike many of the other dwarf planets also recognized. The surface of Haumea shows strong crystalline water ice features similar to the surface of Pluto's moon, Charon - despite the fact that crystalline ice forms at temperatures above 110 K, whereas Haumea's surface temperature is below 50 K. Haumea is as bright as snow, with an albedo in the range of 0.6–0.8, due to said crystalline ice. The name Haumea comes from Haumea, the Hawaiian goddess of fertility and childbirth in Hawaiian mythology. The planet's two moons were named after Haumea's daughters: Hiʻiaka, the goddess born from the mouth of Haumea, and Namaka, the water spirit born from Haumea's body. It is unknown if this will play into Pyo's Haumea characterization. Trivia * Haumea's favorite flower is the hibiscus, the official state flower of Hawaii. The pink color stands for friendship and all kinds of love, not just romantic love in the flower language. * Her favorite color is teal. * Her Hawaiian apparel and theme in general is a nod to the Hawaiian goddess she is named after. * It can generally be guessed she was living on Hawaii before being found out of being an alien. * Haumea's birthday is December 28th. This is the same day the real life dwarf planet was discovered. * Her relation to Neptune may be from how said real life Haumea is beyond Neptune's orbit. * In her bird form, she is able to fly, but only for short distances. She gets too tired out flying for too long. * Haumea's bird form may be a play to the real life dwarf planet's oval shape resembling an egg. This may be a coincidence, however. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Haumea on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Makemake.png|Haumea as seen in Makemake's official portrait 688dc6c24d861895fde35324b932e0f2.png|Berlitz being confused by Haumea's bird appearance. 50c6e7d7084dc3edbca6fc64b2a8dbd5.png 707ec6cecc3c84cca1568e5a560bbb8d.png Another-year.png Friends.png T45435.png Mkmk Mini-Comic A translated version can be found here. Mkmk1.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/haumea.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/115340 Category:Celestial Category:Characters Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Birds